


“Oh Please, Like This is the Worst I Have Done.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Sherringford - The Governor's Office





	“Oh Please, Like This is the Worst I Have Done.”

John Watson, a doctor and a soldier who could break every bone in your body, while naming them, has killed before. He has killed in war and in civilian life, in defence of his realm and in defence of his friend and if necessary would do so again, in a heartbeat. What he has never done, and apparently cannot do, is kill a man in cold blood.

In the end his reticence is immaterial, the Governor, David, takes the gun and takes his own life. An exercise in futility as Eurus is pleased to remind the doctor.

“You see, what you did, Doctor Watson...specifically because of your moral code...because you don’t want blood on your hands, two people are dead instead of one”

 John asks warily, nothing makes sense in this crazy world “Two people?”

 “Yes. Sorry, hang on”

 Mycroft, sighs, he is ahead of John on this one, and he knows the shot is coming.

 “What advantage did your moral code grant you? Is it not, in the end, selfish to keep one’s hands clean at the expense of another’s life?”

 “You didn’t have to kill her!” John shouts angrily.

 “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done…This is an experiment. There will be rigour”

 Eurus is delightedly revealing just how inventive she can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks to Ariane DeVere for hints on the dialogue


End file.
